Meant To Be (Traducción)
by Roxanaspn100
Summary: Es evidente que la forma correcta de coquetear es con botellas de Coca-Cola. Magnus / Alec. AU Traducción de la historia de WinterSky101


_**HOLA CHICOS, ESTABA LEYENDO HISTORIAS NUEVAS DE TEMÁTICA MALEC Y ME ENCONTRÉ CON ESTA, ORIGINALMENTE ESTA EN INGLES, HABLE CON LA AUTORA PARA QUE ME DIERA EL DERECHO DE TRADUCIRLA Y LO HIZO, ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI.**_

 ** _LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CASANDRA CLARE_**

 ** _LA HISTORIA ES DE_** WinterSky101 **GRACIAS POR DEJARME TRADUCIRLA**

 **PARA AQUELLOS QUE QUIERAN LEERLA EN SU IDIOMA ORIGINAL APARECE CON EL TITULO DE "Meant to Be"**

* * *

Magnus estaba agarrando una botella de coca cola cuando lo vio.

El chico apareciendo por el pasillo era maravilloso, con pelo negro, ojos azules y delicadas facciones como de una muñeca de porcelana. La chica junto a él –probablemente su hermana- tenía una apariencia similar, sin embargo sus ojos eran tan negros como azules los del chico. Ella parecía más consiente de cuan atractiva ella era; su top violeta tenía un escote atrevido y su ceñida falda plateada mostraba sus largas y encantadoras piernas. El chico, por el otro lado, vestía con unos jeans y un andrajoso suéter. Magnus, en sus obscenamente vaqueros de poca altura y su camisa con la frase " _ONE MILLION DOLLARS_ "-Un millón de dólares- escrita en lentejuelas, se parecía más a la chica que el muchacho, pero había algo sobre él que atraía a Magnus. Su hermana era hermosa y Magnus era, como se llamaba a él mismo, un "bisexual libre pensador", pero el pelo negro y los ojos azules eran una combinación que cautivaba a Magnus todo el tiempo.

Magnus le lanzo un guiño al chico, quien se sonrojo y lo miro nervioso antes de agachar su cabeza evadiendo los ojos de Magnus. Él lucia interesado, algo que Magnus vio como una maravillosamente, buena señal.

"tan solo toma una botella de gaseosa Alec" la chica gimoteo. "eso no debería tardar tanto".

"ah, sí, claro" él chico- Alec- balbuceó. El tomo una botella de Coca-Cola y le dio una última tímida mirada a Magnus y dejo el pasillo.

Magnus miro su botella de Coca-Cola. "Comparte una Coca-Cola con Will" decía en ella. Magnus tenía planeado comprarla e intencionalmente beberse la botella completa enfrente de su amigo Will sin siquiera compartirla, pero ahora tenía una mejor idea.

Gracias a Dios, no había nadie para ser testigo de Magnus buscando a través de todas las botellas de Coca-Cola, buscando por la correcta. Finalmente, la encontró muy atrás, en el fondo del estante. "Comparte una Coca-Cola con Alexander" leyó triunfalmente mientras ponía la botella en su cesta.

Magnus esperando que Alec fuera en realidad el diminutivo de Alexander dejo el pasillo, con la esperanza de que Alec y su hermana aun estuvieran en la tienda. Tuvo suerte; Alec y su hermana estaban en la caja pagando y saliendo. Magnus rápidamente pago lo que había comprado y dejo la tienda, yendo tras Alec y su hermana.

"oye, Ojos Azules" lo llamo, lanzándole un guiño a Alec. "Mi nombre es Magnus Bane. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Um…" Alec miro a su alrededor para ver si había alguien más con quien Magnus pudiera estar hablando. Su hermana levanto una ceja, incitándolo a que respondiera. "Um, soy Alec Lightwood, un placer de, am, conocerte."

"¿Alec?" pregunto Magnus, esperando que hubiera soñado sorprendido. "¿diminutivo para Alexander?" Alec asintió tímidamente. "que maravillosa coincidencia" proclamo Magnus, sacando su botella de Coca-Cola. "supongo que debo compartir esto contigo. Creo que el universo está diciendo que estamos destinados"

Al lado de Alec, su hermana resoplo de risa. Magnus debía admitirlo, eso era bastante cursi, pero si esto funcionaba, no le importaba.

"Oh" Alec susurro, luciendo medio en pánico y medio nervioso. "Oh… Yo- Am… Quiero decir- Bueno"

Magnus dio un paso atrás sintiéndose algo decepcionado por dentro. Claramente él había estado equivocado cuando pensó que Alec estaba interesado. "está bien Ojos Azules" le dijo a Alec encogiéndose de hombros y esperando que su decepción no se notara en su rostro. "no necesitamos compartir una Coca-Cola si tu no quieres" Magnus dio la vuelta y se fue, sintiéndose como un idiota. Él esperaba que Alec estuviera interesado y él pensó que era una atracción mutua, pero parecía que malinterpreto las cosas, ya que claramente él no lo estaba.

"Oye, espera" una voz llamo a Magnus cuando se marchaba. Él se giró sorprendido; era Alec persiguiéndolo. "Yo… Um- ¿Dijiste que tu nombre es Magnus?"

"si" respondió algo confundido. Sin decir nada Alec puso su botella de Coca-Cola delante de él. Se pudo haber leído como "Comparte una Coca-Cola con John", pero el nombre había sido tachado con-

"es eso lápiz delineador" pregunto Magnus divertido. Alec se sonrojo, agachando su cabeza.

"era lo único que tenía Izzy. Mira." Magnus miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que algo había sido agregado a la botella. Garabateado debajo del nombre que había sido tachado estaba una sola palabra: Magnus.

"parece que ambos debemos compartir nuestras Coca-Colas con el otro" Comento Magnus sonriendo ampliamente. Alec miro hacía Magnus a través de sus pestañas.

"Yo- entonces, ¿te gusto?"

Magnus levanto su botella de Coca-Cola para ocultar su sonrisa. "SÍ, creo que es así" respondió "¿asumo que el sentimiento es mutuo?"

Alec evadió sus ojos. "Yo- Yo no estoy realmente, -Nadie excepto Izzy sabe que yo… tu sabes…"

"Puedo ser discreto" Magnus respondió, dándose cuenta de que este hermoso chico aún estaba en el Closet. ÉL normalmente tenía una regla sobre no salir con chicos que aún estaban en el closet, pero por Alec, él pensó que podía hacer una excepción.

"Nunca eh salido con nadie" añadió Alec, jugueteando con un hoyo en su suéter. "tampoco eh besado a alguien"

"Estoy honrado de ser el primero para ti" Respondió Magnus. Con broche de oro saco un pedazo de papel y garabateo su número en él "Llámame" le dijo a Alec con un guiño mientras se lo entregaba.

Alec tomo el papel y el lapicero, rasgando el papel a la mitad y poniendo su número en la parte inferior. "toma" le dijo a Magnus, devolviéndoselo. "Yo, pues, Normalmente estoy libre los viernes en la noche".

"Perfecto" respondió Magnus. "y por cierto, antes… dijiste que ¿nunca habías sido besado?"

"Am… ¿sí?" Alec pregunto luciendo algo preocupado. Magnus sonrió.

"entonces, una pequeña cosa para que me recuerdes" él respondió inclinándose hacia adelante y besando a Alec, enredando sus manos por el pelo y parpadeando con sorpresa cuando Alec metio los dedos en los lazos de la correa de Magnus y se acercándolo.

"entonces ¿viernes?" Magnus pregunto cuando él se apartó. Luciendo un poco aturdido Alec asintió dando unos pocos pasos atrás. Magnus le guiño un ojo "No puedo esperar."

Alec retrocedió otros pasos mientras Magnus se daba vuelta. Un momento después, él escucho un choque y el sonido de la chica -¿no la había llamado Alec Isabelle o algo por el estilo?- riendo. Magnus sonrió, echando un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo como parecía que Alec se estrelló con la línea de los carritos de compra.

Magnus rio en voz baja para sí mismo, alejándose. Él no diría que Alec era su usual tipo, pero había algo acerca de él que lo hacía sentir altamente atraído.

Magnus tenía el presentimiento de que esta relación iba a ser una buena.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado, por favor comenten se que esto haría realmente feliz a la autora..._


End file.
